I DECLARE A WAR! A SNOWBALL WAR!
by Sozuki
Summary: THE 3RD CHAPTER!!!! OH MY GODDESS!!!!! Serena and her friends declare War on Darien and his Friends...what will Happen? Rand R
1. Default Chapter

*A girl with long brown hair comes and sites down on a chair with a mug of Hot Chocolate and a notebook in her hands, her hair soaked.*  
  
*She clears her throat*  
  
Hello everyone, it's me again, Kris-Chan (Serena's Bunny). And I know I know, I need to add another chapter to both my other stories 'Serena's a WHAT?!' and 'Serena's Secret'. But today was the First Snow of the Year!!! Unfortunately my mom made me go out side. *Grabs a piece of snow from her hair and drops it onto the floor.* AND of Course my little brother HAS to throw snowballs at me! OH! THE NERVE! Well when I was out there I had this idea.Yes you know what im talking about, a story! And a story about Serena and Darien no doubt. Well here is the story more AN at end ^^; (I write to much.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I DECLARE A WAR! A SNOWBALL WAR!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena was bouncing on the sidewalk. It had just begun to snow and snow hard. Than an idea popped into Serena's head and grinned evilly. She gathered a handful of snow and mashed it into a ball. (Snowball, if you're lost) Than happily bounced into the arcade.  
  
"When is that Meatball Head going to be here?!" said (Well actually yelled) a VERY impatient Raye. "Im right here Pyro!" (Is that how you spell it?) Serena said as she walked over to.(A.N. *Takes a big breath*) Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye, Darien, and Andrew. Unknown to all that Serena was hiding a Snowball behind her back. "Heya Meatball Head!" Said The DEVIL. (lol) "Well do you want me to show you something Darien?" Everybody looked at Serena and Darien. "And what might that be?" he smirked. "THIS!" And she hurled the snowball stright at Darien's face. And of course he wasn't expecting this so he didn't have enough time to duck and.SMACK! Right smack dab in the middle of his forehead was a blob of white snow. Everybody started to laugh. "OH! And Darien did I mention its snowing out?" she asked giggling. "Thanks Meatball Head I needed something cool." He grabed the snow off his head and walked up to the giggling Serena. She started to back away afraid. (Well Wouldn't you?! This big guy starts to come twords you with some snow.I would start running Serena!) He tackled her and Shuved the snow down he shirt. "Oh.My.God! That.is Fucking.Cold!" Darien Smirked. "Well of course it is! Its snow! What did you expect?" Serena forgetting about the snow down her shirt smirked and got a FABULES idea. "Your right Darien.but do you know what?" "What?" Serena stood up on the counter and pointed a finger at Darien. "I DECLARE A WAR!" she shouted. Everybody stared at her like she was weird. "What are you talking about Serena?" Mina asked. Serena let her hand fall to her side. "I said, I Declare a War.A Snowball War." Serena then got an evil gleam in her eye, determination Darien expected. Determined to defet him. "We challenge you Guys.We as in Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye, and Me and you guys such as, Andrew, Ken, Greg, Chad, and You!" Everybody stared at her in shock. "Serena! That's the Greatest idea you have gotten yet! Guys Vs Girls!" Lita said. "Well thank you, so do you accept?" Serena said getting down from the counter and holding out her hand to Darien. Darien Smirked and grabed her hand, and shuk. "Your going to regret this Meatball Head." Serena smirked herself and took her hand away. "So its settled than! Guys VS Girls, what do you say the Park, tomorrow at sun rise?" "Serena are you nuts?! You wont beable to wake up at that time! Let alone open your eyes!" Raye yelled. "Oh you are so very wrong Raye.Oh so wrong.you think I would miss this chance to defeet Darien in something im good at? Oh I WILL wake up don't you worry.don't you worry." Serena said getting up and walking out of the arcade. Humming a Funeral March.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Mel-Chan comes up and smakes Kris-Chan across the head* OUCH! Mel-Chan What was That For?!  
  
For Ending it so Soon!  
  
It's the Prologue (is that right?)  
  
Oh. *Mel-Chan Turns around and walks back into the Audients.  
  
Good.Well Please Review. OH and I also have a ML that has pictures of SM and *looks back and forth* HARRY POTTER!! He's SO CUTE!! Same with Ron!!!!!! Ohh! I just LOVE the faces they make during the MOVIE!!!!!! And remember...Review  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't forget  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review Remember that!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DON'T FORGET!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you ^.^ 


	2. A Re-Match

*Hair is again a little damp, Kris-Chan walks back to the chair.*  
  
Good Evening everyone, im back again ^^ actually I just continued on the second chapter after the first so its still the same day ^.~ confusing isn't it? Well here's the next chapter. OH! And just to let you guys know, this is all happening during CHRISTMASS VACATION!  
  
P.S. Sorry for the Spelling problems in the last chapter ^.^; ill try not to let it happen again.  
  
LAST TIME  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So it's settled than! Guys VS Girls, what do you say the Park, tomorrow at sun rise?" "Serena are you nuts?! You wont be able to wake up at that time! Let alone open your eyes!" Raye yelled. "Oh you are so very wrong Raye.Oh so wrong.you think I would miss this chance to defeat Darien in something im good at? Oh I WILL wake up don't you worry.don't you worry." Serena said getting up and walking out of the arcade. Humming a Funeral March.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Next Day at 5:30 A.M (at least it would still be dark here 6.6 I don't live in Tokyo!)  
  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
  
Serena slams her hand on it to make it stop. She sits up in bed wondering why her alarm clock was going off. Than she remembered.  
  
"THE SNOWBALL WAR!" And was off! She ran into the shower, washed her hair and everything else (A.N. Don't even THINK about it!), got out, dried her hair, put it up in the 'meatball' style, dried the rest of the way, put some warm clothes on, put her make up on, and brushed her teeth. Than she put on her gloves, jacket, hatband, and boots. Today was going to be a LONG day. She left a note for her parents, who weren't up yet that said,  
  
Mom, Dad-  
  
Went out for a Snowball War with the Girls  
  
Be back late  
  
Love you both,  
  
Serena  
  
She than left it was (A.N. im going by the time here) 7:17 A.M and the sun was just about to rise. (A.N. Here it Rises at 7:20) She walked in the direction of the park, which wasn't that far away. (A.N. if it really isn't than it is in my story.) When she got there she saw Amy, Lita, Raye, Mina, Chad, Greg, Andrew, and Ken.  
  
"Hey Guys!" Serena yelled as she approached. "Wow Meatball head! I didn't expect to see you here till eight!"  
  
"Oh shut-up Raye! I set this thing up so I think I should get some credit! Um, where's Darien?"  
  
"OH MY GOD! Meatball Head's ACTUALY A WAKE?! The End of the World has finally come!" Even Serena didn't need to turn around. "Hey Darien." They all greeted. But Serena, "DON'T CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD!" Darien smirked, "But it suits you."  
  
"You are SO going down today Darien!"  
  
"Oh you think so?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh we'll just see about that."  
  
The other's just sighed. "This just seems like a war between them." Mina sighed. "Well not really see technically we are up agenced our own match. Mina is paired up with Andrew because there an item, Raye to Chad for interrupting her Fire Reading, Serena to Darien because of there, Problems, Lita to Ken because there friends and they both are strong, and im to Greg because there's no one left and he almost beat me on the test score last week." Amy said. "Your right Amy, I do need to pay Chad back for that mishap." Raye said. "I've been told im always right." Amy said with a smile. They all turned back to Serena and Darien who where arguing about something else.  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"No it-!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Will you guys stop it? And lets start the war?" Greg asked.  
  
"Fine, but he started it like always." Serena muttered.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Just forget about it!" Ken shouted.  
  
"Fine, BATTLE STATIONS!" Serena yells. Everybody gets behind a tree, girls on one-side guys on the other side, and Serena shouted once more. "When that bird passes that tree we start." The bird got closer to the tree and closer than.  
  
"GO!" They all shouted and dug into the snow. Serena was first up, she saw Darien and threw it at him, he saw and ducked and chucked his at her which she easily doges.  
  
They started at 7:30 A.M and Serena and Darien played with no mercy. At 12:30 P.M. they decided to take a break. Breathing hard they all entered the arcade thanks to Andrew they all got some hot coco and settled in the 'Employees Only' Room. Serena and Darien had sat next to each other on the 'love seat' with out even noticing, Raye and Amy sat on the couch with Chad and Greg, Mina and Andrew sat on a chair (Mina sat on his lap), and Lita and Ken said on the Floor. "That was tiring." Mina sighed. "OK, so how many times did you guys get hit?" Serena asked each and every one of them.  
  
Mina - 42  
  
Andrew - 39  
  
Lita - 56  
  
Ken - 59  
  
Raye - 37  
  
Chad - 52  
  
Amy - 31  
  
Greg - 35  
  
(A.N. Don't asks about how they kept track I have NO idea.)  
  
"Wow! You guys got hit a lot! You need to practice." Serena Said. "Well than Mrs.-Better-Than-You, (A.N. I don't know the different in Miss. And Mrs.) How many times did you get hit?" Raye asked. "For your information Raye I got hit ONCE!" Holding up her index finger to emphasize her point. Everybody stared at her. "What?" She asked, "Why you all staring at me?" Finally Andrew spoke, "Is that true Darien?" All eyes' where on Darien. "How was I supposed to know she was that damn good!"  
  
"Than you must not of gotten hit than." Ken said. "HA!" Serena Ha'd. "He got hit 5 times! So, Amy what would the tally be?" She asked. Amy started counting in her head. "Mmm, 167 girls 190 guys." (A.N. I DID NOT PLAN THAT JUST TO LET YOU KNOW.) "HA! Girls win!" Serena Cheered. "Yeah!" The rest Cheered (all the girls that is). "So Darien, bet you're bummed now."  
  
"You think I was trying?"  
  
"Well the way you throw it looked like it."  
  
"I can't help it if im a good actor!"  
  
"As IF!"  
  
"I demand a re-match!"  
  
"FINE! Re-match it is!"  
  
"Umm, we don't have to re-match though, do we?" Mina asked.  
  
"No, this time it's just between them." Raye said. "That's good, because I don't think my body can stand the cold much longer, I wonder how they survived." Lita said.  
  
  
  
1 HOUR LATTER  
  
All the guys where on one side cheering on Darien and there girls on the other cheering for Serena AND Darien because they knew he had a disadvantage. Andrew took out a wisle and blew it to get their attention as he walked out onto the middle of the field. "Ok I want a clean fight! No Lower Level throwing and no throwing at the head got that? Ok, on my wisle, GO!" *Tweeeeet!*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok so im bad at Cliffhangers *shrugs* ill try to do better.  
  
You better *Mel-Chan Mumbles*  
  
I HEARD THAT!  
  
Heard what?  
  
Playing insanity I see.  
  
*Mel-Chan grabs my notebook and runs away* HA! HA!  
  
GIVE THAT BACK!  
  
*Starts running after her than stops and turns back around* Sorry about this but I cant do my next story until I get my notebook back so until tomorrow, Ja Ne!  
  
Review please ^^ 


	3. Forgot ~.~;;;

*Kris-Chan walks in and sits back down on the chair* Good Day all! Im back! And I got my Notebook back from Mel-Chan.  
  
I gave it back because I was tired of running!  
  
You did NOT and you KNOW it!  
  
Just get on with the Chapter! Im tired of waiting! I've been begging you to get it out for a while now!  
  
I know, I love watching you gravel.  
  
*Gets an evil glare from Mel-Chan* OKOK! Here's what happened last time!  
  
Last Time:  
  
All the guys where on one side cheering on Darien and there girls on the other cheering for Serena AND Darien because they knew he had a disadvantage. Andrew took out a wisle and blew it to get their attention as he walked out onto the middle of the field. "Ok I want a clean fight! No Lower Level throwing and no throwing at the head got that? Ok, on my wisle, GO!" *Tweeeeet!*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ I DECLARE A WAR! A SNOWBALL WAR! ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Tweeeeet!* Serena quickly scooped up a snowball and patted it hard and looked up in time to see a snowball coming for her face. She quickly ducked and chucked her own. And hit Darien in the Chest. "Point to Serena!" Andrew chimed and checked Serena for 1 on his notebook. "I gave her that one!" Darien yelled. "Keep your eye's on me Darien you don't know what might happen!" Serena yelled as she threw her own at Darien. Darien easily ducked and threw. The others watched with interest as the time went on. So far Darien got hit twice and Serena none. Serena turned around to get more snow, stood up and turned around to have a snowball in her face. She screamed and brushed it off. "That's Cold!" "Well so were the two you threw at me!" "Shut-up Mr. Shields!" (A.N. Sorry if I spelt that wrong!) And she threw her forgotten snowball. Darien ducked and the war went on. Soon the time was 5:35 P.M. and the sun was going down. The score was Tied 2 to 2 and both Serena and Darien where breathing hard. As the continued, the others where getting tired and wanted to go. "Come on guys! Call a truce!" Chad yelled. "Not until Darien admits Defeat!" Serena yelled back throwing another snowball. Darien of course dodging it yelled back, "Never!" and threw his own. His shirt was wet and cold and his hair wet from the sweat and snowflakes. One of Serena's Bun's was down, her clothes where also soaked, and her hair matted to her face. They where both breathing hard. Than when the next hour passed they stood there fingers numb, soaking wet, and breathing hard. "Ok, what do you say, on the count of 3 we both surrender?" Serena said. "Ok, my fingers or to numb to feel the slightest prick." Darien said holding up his hands. "Ok, Ready? 1,2,3! I GIVE UP!" They both yelled, fell to their knees than face first into the snow. "Andrew can we get some hot coco?" They could hear Serena's muffled voice under the snow. "With Marshmallow's?" Darien asked getting up in a sitting position. Serena also got up with melted snow on her face. "You tired meatball head?" Darien asked with a smirk. "Yes I am! And so are you!" "Am not!" "Are to!" "Not! "To!" The other's sighed. "I DON'T GET IT!" Ken Yelled. "Get what?" Mina asked. "How they can keep fighting like this. Its ridicules! Their tired of snowball fighting but they can still argue about something else. Its just plain stupid!" "We totally agree with you Ken." Raye said. "I bet you got hit more than me!" Darien said. "I did NOT!" "Did To! "Not!" "TO!" "Not!" "Andrew!" They both yelled. "What?" "How many times did Meatball head get hit?" "5" "HA! Told you so!" "Well he didn't say yours yet!" "Darien also got hit 5 times, so it's a tie." Amy said the all knowing one. Both Serena and Darien's jaw dropped to the ground. "A-a Tie?!" Serena yelled. "Sorry but im not doing another re-match today, maybe tomorrow, I have homework to finish." Darien said and started walking away. "WHAT?! Homework on a holiday?! That's MAD!" "Serena, don't tell me you forgot about the 2 page essay due the day we get back!" Lita said. "No." "That's hard to believe, with Meatball heads short term memory it's funny she remembers to put her hair up in those meatballs!" "Oh! YOU JERK!" "Meatball head." "Moron!" "Meatball head." "Can't you say anything else? And Besides my name is Serena! Say it with me! Ser-re-na, do you even know how to spell it?! Its S-e-r-e-n-a." "Yes, I do know how to spell it, its, m-e-a-t-b-a-l-l h-e-a-d."  
  
  
  
Sorry it was so short but MEL-CHAN wouldn't let me finish and she's gonna kill me to get the next chapter out ^.^; until later!  
  
JA NE! 


End file.
